A number of methods, devices, and/or systems can be used to provide the location of an individual, such as, for example, firefighters, police officers, military personnel, and/or factory employees, among other types of individuals. However, such methods, devices, and/or systems may be inherently imprecise. That is, the provided location of the individual may contain some residual uncertainty (e.g., error) when compared to the actual location of the individual.
If the location of the individual is provided to a user without the uncertainty associated with the provided location, the user may not have an accurate idea of the actual location of the individual (e.g., the user may not accurately know where the individual may actually be). This can be problematic and/or dangerous in situations in which an accurate idea of the actual location of the individual may be needed, such as firefighter, police, and/or military operations, and/or factory evacuations, for example, among other types of situations.
Accordingly, the uncertainty associated with the provided location of the individual may be provided to the user in addition to the individual's location. However, if the uncertainty is not provided to the user in a manner that is easily understandable, the user may not be able to interpret the uncertainty correctly and may become confused about where the individual may actually be. That is, even though the uncertainty associated with the provided location of the individual may be provided to the user, the user may still not have an accurate idea of the actual location of the individual.
As an example, the average uncertainty associated with the location of the individual may be provided to the user. However, in actuality, the uncertainty associated with the location of the individual may not remain static. For example, the uncertainty associated with the location of the individual may change as the location of the individual changes. For instance, a first location of the individual having a small uncertainty associated therewith may be followed by a second location having a larger uncertainty associated therewith. Accordingly, if the average uncertainty is provided to the user, the user may not have an accurate idea of the actual location of the individual.
Further, the location history of the individual (e.g., previous locations of the individual and/or the uncertainty associated with the previous locations of the individual) may not be provided to the user. That is, only the current location of the individual and/or the uncertainty associated with the current location of the individual may be provided to the user. However, in some instances (e.g., firefighter, police, and/or military operations, and/or factory evacuations), the location history of the individual may provide the user with a more accurate idea of the actual location of the individual than the current location and/or current uncertainty, particularly if the current uncertainty is larger than the previous uncertainties. Accordingly, if the location history of the individual is not provided to the user concurrently with the current location and/or uncertainty associated with the current location of the individual, the user may not have an accurate idea of the actual location of the individual.